castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Vorak, Devourer of Skies
Vorak, Devourer of Skies can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Vorak, which comes from Land of Mist (IV), Special Mission:Devourer of the Skies, and are at least level ?. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic Information = Vorak has 790 Million health. Up to 155 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 60 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Special Information = Target Areas Vorak has three different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance. Additionally, Elementals will occasionally spawn while the wings are still alive: * Main '''(650 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Vorak. * '''Left Wing (70 million health) - Dispatch to enable Earth Weakness on Main and prevent Vorak from summoning Wind Elementals. Reduces damage to Main maximum by 20(?)% while alive. * Right Wing (70 million health) - Dispatch to enable Earth Weakness on Main and prevent Vorak from summoning Wind Elementals. Reduces damage to Main maximum by 25% while alive. * Wind Elemental (1 million health) - Wind Elementals are randomly summoned to players that are attacking when the Wings are still alive, and do not have Wind Resistance. Only that specific player is able to attack the elemental, the player is marked with a gray symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. The elemental has 15 wind resistance, further reducing damage to the main monster. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderbord. Wind Elemental will hinder your attacks against Vorak, Devourer of Skies! Dispatch it in order to deal full damage. Wind Elemental: This soldier is deterring your attacks! Kill it or else it will reduce your effectiveness on the main target! When attacking the Wind Elemental, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Wind Protection. 16 of these can be combined through alchemy to create Dull Gem of Wind Protection. Reduces damage to Main or Wings by a maximum of ?% while alive. Piercing/Resistance Vorak has Piercing and Wind Resistance. * Main - +15 Piercing Resistance (Max block 15%), +10 Wind Resistance (Max block 10%, disappears when Wings have been defeated), -10 Earth Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Wings are defeated) * Left Wing - +15 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 15%), +5 Wind Resistance (Max block 5%) * Right Wing - +15 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 15%), +5 Wind Resistance (Max block 5%) If the Wings are dispatched, Earth Weakness is added to the main. Divine Armor Vorak's Main has Divine Armor. This armor requires 330 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum of 30%(?) with no Divine Power. Siege Weapons = Lore = Before The Quest: Devourer of the Skies There! Your scouts swarm back in terror as the mighty Vorak bellows out a great roar, sending wind elementals soaring into your formations. Your aerial army breaks off into squadrons and soars into combat, lances held firm! '' Quest Completion ''The presence of surface dwellers is an insult to me! I will make you pay for your insolence Vorak Summoned no text Vorak Slain more text! = Rewards = Rewards While Fighting Vorak Rewards After Slaying Vorak Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = ? (100%) *2 Epic Drop = ? (100%) Source: Castle Age Monsters Damage/Loot Spreadsheet Notes * Introduced May 24, 2012 * 16 along with 2 are needed in alchemy to create (Gloves: Attack: 25 Defense: 30) * 16 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create Category:Monsters